Formation of a circuit shape is difficult as a circuit becomes fine in a semiconductor manufacture. In the related art, the circuit shape is formed by an exposing technology. However, there are resolution limitations of a laser beam used in exposure, and even when an exposing technology such as liquid immersion exposure and multiple exposure, which improves the resolution limitations is used, formation of the circuit shape is difficult.
For example, in international Roadmap for Semiconductors 2012 which is a roadmap of a semiconductor manufacture, regarding a DRAM, manufacturing of a pattern having 14.2 nm at a ½ pitch in 2019 has been planned, and regarding an MPU/ASIC Metal 1, manufacturing of a pattern having 13.4 nm at a ½ pitch in 2019 has been planned. Formation of a circuit shape having the above dimensions only using a general patterning technology is difficult. For this reason, researchers of the semiconductor manufacture field examine a forming technology using self-assembly of molecules, which is referred to as Directed Self-Assembly (below abbreviated to DSA).
In the DSA technology, polymer is used as a material in which self-assembly is performed. If a silicon wafer is coated with the polymer and is heated, a shape in which multiple holes are opened, or a shape in which a line may be formed so as to be layer-like is formed by self-assembly. In this case, because simply using the multiple holes or a layer-like line in a circuit is not possible, a guide pattern for controlling self-assembly is formed so as to be loose, and a space in the guide pattern is densely filled by self-assembly.
PTL 1 discloses an example in which individual separation domains are slantingly arranged in patterning of using the DSA method.